Flip Flopping
Season 2 Episode 10: Flip Flopping Tai feels backstabbed by Becca, Bri was the one making racial comments, and Becca would rather save her. Becca is friends with Bri, and been friends with her for a long time, and even though she made a mistake, she was still going to help her. Tai haven't talked to Becca since elimination, Tai went to Trey, Dan and Tri. She is telling them how Becca is untrustworthy, because she wanted to save Bri by convincing Dan, Kiyah or Tri to vote for her. Tri said yeah, telling Trey how Kiyah was going to do it. Trey was shocked by that. Trey is wondering why Kiyah would help keep Bri. Dan is telling Tai that they have her back. Becca haven't been talking to anyone and she feels alone, so she goes to Trey. She wants to assure him about the little deal they made yesterday, about her, when she choses the person Trey wanted to be nominated, and he told her she would be safe. Trey is telling her that she's safe, but he did not forget about what Tai told him when she said that Becca tried getting the votes to be tied. Trey don't know who to trust because these girls are conniving, sneaky and backstabbing. Everyone is going out for the challenge, they get to a field and a lot of stuff. This is a puzzle race, which is a mental and agility type of challenge. Each person will start at the starting line, and run to the rope with rooks, them they will use the rope and hooks to retrieve 3 bags of puzzles. Then once they get all three bags they will go to the one table to start the first puzzle, then the second table for the second puzzle and so on. Once the player completed all three puzzle wins the challenge. Dan knows that Trey is not the most mental person here so Dan feels confident that he will win. everyone gets ready and on the sound of the horn, they sprint down to the rope and hooks, Dan gets there first he picks up the rope and tossed it to the first bag, soon Kiyah, Trey and everyone else gets there. Dan has his first bag, and the second bag is even further. Trey and Kiayh also has their first bag. Becca is having a hard time doing this. Dan haves his second bag. Kiyah is on second one to, and as she's dragging it down the hook came unloose of the bag, now she has to pull the rope bag and get that bag. Dan got his third and ran to the first table, Trey is hurrying up with his third. He do not trust Dan for shit. Dan has his first puzzle and it's easy, Trey's coming with his puzzle followed by Tri. Dan is going the second puzzle, and Trey is still in the process of finishing the first. Dan wants to win so bad, he feel like if he wins, he will make a game changing move. Kiyah is here,meowing her first puzzle. Dan is still doing the second puzzle, but he used the bag for the the third puzzle so he has to get other bag and start again. Try is tied with Dan, Becca is still dragging in her third Puzzle,ms he knows she already lost. Trey and Dan are working in the second, and Dan finishes, is pissed, Dan is on his third, and he is doing the puzzle, but he realized that the puzzle is backward, and Trey saw it, so as he is getting onto the third puzzle, Trey knows what to do, Dan is nervous. Dan is putting his last pieces on along with Trey, soon Trey slams the last piece and runs to the finish line with Dan running behind him. Declan couldn't be so happy that Trey won, Declan knows he's safe. Trey has the power to put up 2 people for elimination. Dan gives Trey a good job for winning. Dan knows that if he won, Trey and Declan would have been up. He fears that Trey is coming out! and is going to win all the challenges. Trey and Declan are talking, for the potential nominees. Trey said he promised Becca last week that she would be safe, but he told Declan that Becca and Kiyah had a deal to help make the votes tied. Declan was shocked. Declan asked what about Dan or Tai. Trey said he don't trust Dan for a piece of shit. Declan said the same. Declan knows that Dan acts like he's friends with him and Trey, but he's really not. Tai, she is safe this week because she spilled out all the info, Trey said. Declan knows that Trey has a hard decision to make. Trey don't really want to talk anyone else because he don't anyone influencing her choices. While everyone else is in the dark about what coming. Kiyah thinks he's going to put her up because of the stuff that happened yesterday. Dan is pissed, he tells Kiyah that Trey, Dan and Tri has to be separated. Kiyah think so too. Trey is ready for nominations. They all go into the room. Trey is ready. Dan thinks this is the scariest nomination ever because he can nominate anyone at this point. Trey said he made up his mind, and the first person he's nominating is Becca, Tai is hiding her face with the pillow. Tai thinks karma is a bitch. He said that Becca showed her sneaky side when Tai told him that she tried to get votes to tie with Bri so she can make the ultimate decision. Becca is feeling emotional right now. Dan is still nervous, Kiyah is hoping that she's not up. Trey says that the second choice is Kiyah, Kiyah is pissed. He chooses Kiyah because he feels like Kiyah is sneaky and was playing the game against him, when she was willing to vote for Tai to help Becca. Kiyah yelled that she didn't even vote for Tai, and she never was. Kiyah leaves that room. Trey really don't cares on who goes home, Declan kinda likes Becca and would rather see Kiyah go. There's a special lunch, there will be a camp fire and S'mores. On the ride there is an awkward Silence. They get to the camp ground there ready made barbecue, hotdogs, beef burgers, ribs, lemon and iced tea. Trey went straight for the ribs. There's only one table, so everyone is sitting here like one big happy family. Trey wants to know some stuff. Kiyah thinks that Trey is stupid for putting her up, but whatever she said. Becca is quiet, Trey asked her what's up. She said nothing. Trey thinks that this is the most awkward lunch ever. Kiyah is ready to go. Everyone is cleaning up, and getting back into the van. Back at the house Kiyah went to Declan to see who's he's voting for. He said he honestly don't even know. Declan wouldn't mind if Kiyah goes, she's stronger and it's coming near the end so. Tri and Trey are hanging out Trey likes Tri but he feels that Tri hasn't done much. Becca goes and calls her boyfriend, telling him that she might go home tonight. Luke tells her that they see her as a threat because she won a challenge and that she's smart. Declan is board around here, people had take home plates from the BBQ and Declan took Tri's and ate his food. Kiyah is packing her bag in case she goes, and if she goes she's leaving with a bag. Tri goes into the fridge and get his plate, but he noticed it's really light and the only thing in there is a ate up bone. Tri is pissed, saying "seriously!" Tri sees Becca in the phone booth and asked her if she ate any food of his. Becca said no. Tri is pissed Declan walked past him, Tri asked him if he knows anyone that ate any food. Declan said that he saw Dan in there eating something. That was good enough for him. Tri is pissed, he is hold his self from reacting. Elimination, Becca and Kiyah are up. Kiyah look really unhappy. Kiyah was asked about what she thought about Trey's nomination choices. She think that he is a dumbass, Trey and Declan are laughing, she thinks that Trey and Declan are the strongest ones, and if she goes home, then they might as well just give them the money. Dan is watching, inside he agree with everything she's saying. Dan hopes that this makes Trey a bigger target now. Tri looks really unhappy, he was asked about what he thought about the nominations. Tri understands why he did, but there is a person that needs to be up there. Kiyah was asked if there is anything she would like to say before the voting. Kiyah says to keep her because she's out for blood. Becca says that she's next to a bigger target, she hasn't disrespected anyone. It's time to vote. Dan is first, then it's Tai. Following Declan, Trey and Tri. The first vote goes to Kiyah. The next vote goes to Kiyah, third vote goes to Kiyah. It's not looking good for Kiyah. Fourth vote is for Kiyah, and the last vote is for Kiyah. Because of the unanimous votes, Kiyah is going home. She said fuck all you mutha fuckers. She's giving everyone the finger. As she's leaving she hope all of them get raped in their assholes. She told Trey to stuff a black dick in his mouth, and she told Declan to stick a dick in his belly button. She called Tai a ugly monkey looking bitch. She's done. She went up and is messing up Trey's room. She is throwing the clothes out his ben and took his blanket of Declan's bed. She's out. Declan and Trey goes up to their rooms to see their room messed up. Tri Goes into Dan's room yelling at him for eating his food. Dan had no idea of what he's talking about, Dan is saying how he didn't eat his food. Things are getting crazy.